Field of Technology
The field of technology is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for optimizing copy operations.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems frequently include a wide array of computer hardware resources and computer software applications executing on or otherwise utilizing the computer hardware resources. Such applications may perform data transfer operations that result in data being copied from a first memory location to a second memory location, for example, as part of a memory backup operation. Frequently, the applications may limit the amount of data that may be copied from a first memory location to a second memory location. As such, copying an amount of data that exceeds such a limit may be carried out using multiple operations, each of which is associated with a significant overhead. For example, each operation may require the creation of a significant amount of metadata.